


The Rick Riordan Project

by booksbeforeboys



Series: To Fight Next To You [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cheesy ass fanfiction trope, F/M, Highschool!Percabeth, PERCABETH ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, PERCABETH ONE SHOTS, Percabeth AU, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksbeforeboys/pseuds/booksbeforeboys
Summary: The one where Annabeth's a normal high school student who's running late.Or the one where Percy shows up to class looking like he's been pushed unceremoniously down a rather large set of stairsEither way, they're both screwed.Originally published on Wattpad





	The Rick Riordan Project

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my Wattpad account under WonderfulRuins

**A PercAbeth Alternate Universe One-Shot.**

Story #1:  **The Rick Riordan Project.**

+++

 _"I'm late, gods! Why does this keep happening to me?"_ Annabeth cursed as she rounded the corner of the emptied school hallways. It was Monday and the time on the clock was exactly 7:30 AM.—she was 30 minutes late to school and it was all because her dad was working late and he  _(unfortunately)_  woke up feeling sick, so he couldn't drop his dear daughter off at her _(not)_  amazinghigh school, so... of course, Annabeth had to walk and it certainly  didn't help that she woke up REALLY late—7:15 AM—to be exact.

Annabeth turned the doorknob of her Social Studies classroom cautiously. She was going to be humiliated for this, she could practically feel the enjoyment resonating off of her teacher's aura. And she was right, "Ms. Chase! Aren't you early today?" her Social Studies teacher grinned at her, obviously pleased with himself. And just before she could come up with an excuse, her teacher laughed and added, "FOR  YOUR NEXT CLASS!"

The whole room erupted in laughter and Annabeth felt heat rush to her cheeks, she was hating Mr. West for this. "Get to your seat, Chase. NOW!" The said teacher bellowed to the beet red blonde as she trudged sloppily to her seat at the back of the class. Annabeth was an overachiever—she was at the top of her classes! So what happened was an absolute terror spree, she was completely mortified, not to mention, immensely embarrassed. Everyone was snickering at her. She glanced at Gracy Fray, the meanest of the mean at Turner High — Annabeth silently thought that she was one of Tartarus' spawns, she  _certainly_  acted like it. No doubt that she'd be on Gracy's hot list of  _'Geeks to Torment this Week'_. Annabeth could imagine it now, Gracy and her minions taunting her in the hallways, wailing shouts of  _'Why, oh, why is Annabeth Chase cursed?'_

A question she could not answer herself.  _Why, indeed._

She gritted her teeth and forced herself to remain calm. _'I'm going to rip their heads off one by one!',_  yes—she was absolutely calm.

"So, today, we're going to be paired off for a group project," the rest of the class cheered while as Annabeth groaned in absolute despair. This day gets worse by the minute. Annabeth didn't like the idea of this class partner up. Mr. West grinned, "And, no! You won't get the luxury of choosing your partners, so shut your yapping, people!"  _Welp!_  There goes the cheers, cue groaning and curses.

"I said shut it, or else detention for the rest of the week," Annabeth suddenly sat up straight, she didn't want to mess with West, he could be a real nightmare. And as if someone flipped a switch, the shouts and howls died down immediately, along with their enthusiasm to do the project— _yipee!_

"OK! Good. Listen up, I'll only say your names once!" By this time, Annabeth was absolutely dreading this class. _'Earth! Swallow me whole!'_ , Annabeth desperately thought as she anxiously drummed her fingers across her wooden desk. It wasn't that Annabeth didn't like projects—she  _loved_ — _craved,_  them in fact. She just didn't like the idea of group projects—and being paired off was worse.  _H_ _ell!_  She hated the idea of working with anyone in fact. And everyone around her just assumes it's because she doesn't  _want_  any help... and, well, they may have a point. Okay! Maybe it's a  _huge_  point, but—the main reason is because she  _doesn't_  actually have anyone  _to ask help for. Annabeth Chase walks alone._ She always has.... ever since Piper and Jason left, she's been roaming the school halls with her head down and her nose buried deep in books. It's better that way, she decides.

"Harvey Bryant and Kristin Mae"

"Hayden Christensen and Jed Channenn"

"Kielgin Nicholas and Rodelia Francheska"

 _"Annabeth Chase and—Hmm... is Perseu—"_ Mr. West was cut off by a sudden burst of entry by none other than the amazing Percy Jackson, _'Oh, gods! Help me now,'_ Annabeth groaned and sulked deeper into her seat. Just her luck, Percy Jackson was her partner for this project— _oh! what joy!—_

"Sorry, sorry! I'm late! Uhm—" the said boy rambled on as he ran his fingers through his mop of dark messy hair.  _'Did he even think to comb?'_  Annabeth grumbled and proceeded to roll her eyes. "Jackson! What time is it?!" Mr. West scolded the boy, looking like a bomb that was about to go off any second.

"Uh—," Being Percy, he scrunched his eyebrows together, as if he was solving a really hard Maths problem, and looked at the fuming teacher with a confused look on his face, before he dumbly pointed to the small white clock at the back of the room. "I think you can see it from here?" The class exploded with laughter. "MAN, YOU ARE SAVAGE!"— someone had yelled over the loud noise. Even Annabeth couldn't help it, she had to let out a small laugh.

"That is it. Jackson, detention!"

 _Boom_ —there was the  _Mr-West-Bomb-of-the-Day,_ Annabeth was waiting for.

The  laughing ceased."Pair off with Ms. Chase at the back! and try to cooperate," he waved Percy off and continued to read the remaining pairings aloud. Percy nodded and awkwardly shuffled to the back of the room until he reached his partner for the class project.  "Hi—Uh. You  _are_  Chase, right?" Percy stretched out his hand. Suprisingly, Annabeth found herself shaking it and nodding, "Yes. Annabeth Chase. And you are Percy Jackson, yeah?" Percy nodded and sat next to her on the vacant seat.

"Uh— so, what now?"

"Well, we wait."

"For?"

"We wait for a  _fury_  to come bursting in, and then for one of our classmates to rip his pants off, revealing that he's a  _Satyr_ — whose come to whisk us off to   
_Camp Half-Blood_!" Annabeth finished off with a sarcastic tone and a sing-song voice, she expected Percy to look at her like she was mad and ask her again, but instead—

"Really?" he gawks at her with a tone that reminds Annabeth of a little kid being told that Santa was the one who ate the cookies and dropped off thr presents for Christmas,  _(Annabeth lost that tone long ago, she learned that fairytales were told for children to ease the pain that reality threw their way, she felt the burning sting of the world long before the other children)._

"Oh my gods. No— Percy! It's from a book, you idiot. Haven't you ever read  _Rick Riordan_  before?" Again, no such luck, Percy still looks clueless.

"Okay! Now that we're all paired off and ready to go, this project is all about our recent topic, Ancient Civilizations—more specifically, Greek," Annabeth nearly screams with joy, while as Percy nearly drops off his chair in boredom.  _No way is Percy ever going to pass this._  "I want all of you to research up a book that you think best explains the Greek for your generation. Book report, film a video, write an essay about it, do a role play— _hell_ , I don't care. I just need to know the context and the rest is entirely up to you, class dissmissed! Submission is in the next two weeks, get busy."

+++

Percy was eating lunch alone. Grumbling about how stupid his Social Studies teacher was and how ridiculous this project was going to be. He was eating blue cookies—  _Mom's specialty_ — when Annabeth slipped in the chair in front of him. "Let's talk strategy, partner," Annabeth held up an apple and bit into it,  _crunch_. She then proceeded to flip through the green notebook she was carrying with her. Percy looked at her like she was an alien from outer space _(and maybe she was)_  "Are you seriously not eating anything else? An apple?"

Annabeth shrugs, clearly not caring.

 _'Holding the fruit with one hand and the other scribbling away in a notebook, she still looks scary threatening,'_  Percy thought as she  _stared_  at her—  _not_  that he liked her or anything. He just thought she looked cool and pretty—  _gods_ , what was wrong with him? Crushing on a girl who is  _obviously_  not into him—the girl's  _obviously_  just talking to him because of the project. Percy's betting that Annabeth's already planning his funeral. With all that going on on his head, the boy scoffed— Annabeth looked up from the notebook and raised a brow him, giving him a  _look_.

"Uhm. Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, no. Nothing at all."

"Okay, good," she went back to her notebook, and Percy sighed in relief. But then the relief went away, she asked, with a slight smile, "So, any ideas, son of  _Zeus_?" Percy gulped, he wasn't prepared for any of this.

"You  _are_  Perseus, right? You're named after the Greek god Zeus' son. In Greek Myths? Perseus? Your mother must know about a lot about that." Annabeth questioned him, still not taking her attention off of her notebook and her scribbling  _(it was starting to annoy Percy for some unknown reason)._  "Uh. Yeah, I guess," Percy was not comfortable about this, not one bit.

Finished with his blue cookies, Percy was about to tell her that maybe they should discuss this some other time but then she—  _finally_ — looked up to meet his eyes.  "Good. Okay. So, what about— Oh my gods! Yes! I've got it. ' _The Rick Riordan Project',_ " Annabeth started rambling about how cool and amazing it would be and Percy's mind was ready to go dead. Without realizing it, Percy began to draw his attention to her eyes. They were grey, a stormy shade of dark gray. They were pretty —  _she was pretty._

Then after minutes of zoning off he remembered where he was. He panicked. ' _What the hell was she talking about again? Damn. Was she talking about the project? Ugh. Why did I zone out again? Welp, it's too late to listen now_ ,' Percy thought and cursed. "What do you think, Perseus?" Annabeth grinned at him.  _'Uhm— what did she just say? Idiot! I'm such an idiot.'_  Percy was still not saying anything and he was sure he looked like the most clueless being on the planet.

"Uh— great _(?)_ " He wished it didn't sound like a question. "So, you're a go for  _Riordan_ 's books?" Annabeth was seriously not buying what _(ever)_  he was selling. "Uhm. I guess? You know what, could you tell me more about this  _Ricky-guy_? Dinner later o—" Percy's eyes went wide with shock and realization had dawned on him. Annabeth too had stopped smiling. Did he just ask Annabeth Chase to dinner? 'Oh no.'

"Uhm— I meant that, like as a suggestion— not that I suggest you going on a dinner date with m— But, I would love to, date y— no, I don't mean that—"

Annabeth smiled again, clearly finding Percy's situation amusing,  
"Yeah, I get it. And, sure."

"Uh—what?" Percy looked like a hairbrush was thrown at his face, Annabeth laughed.

"It'd be nice to discuss this, _'Ricky-guy'_  with you over dinner."


End file.
